1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for processing a digital image in an image file and an electronic device using the same. In particular, the invention is related to a method for processing a digital image in an image file and an electronic device having a function of displaying the digital image stored in the image file.
2. Description of Related Art
With improvement of hardware technology in photosensitive components in camera devices over recent years, most digital camera devices are currently equipped with camera functions with high definitions, thereby enabling users to obtain fine digital image files.
However, when it is to completely display the fine digital image files, the users needs a display screen with a greater resolution than the fine digital image files. When the resolution of the display screen is less the resolution of a digital image file, which refers to displaying such a digital image with a greater resolution on a display screen with a smaller display size, it is required to decompress the complete digital image file, and then reduce the size of the digital image file to a smaller size, which may be suitable to the display screen.
Some digital image file formats have reduced-size image (such as thumbnail image file in a JPEG format) for display, and when the size of the reduced-size image is less than the size of the display screen, the corresponding reduced-size image may be displayed on the display screen. However, when the size of the reduced-size image is greater than the size of the display screen, the whole digital image file firstly needs to be decompressed, and a correspondingly smaller size image file may be displayed on the display screen. With development of image technology, digital image file become greater, thereby resulting in problems of wasting a lot of calculation time on displaying the digital image files.